grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hippy De Hop
A hipster, known to be down with the kids and a good dancer. Early Life Born and raised in Croydon, Hippy De Hop was known to be a great dancer but also had a pulse in what was in and current in society. Seen as a hipster many view him as the personification of the culture. The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 4 (2014) When Nanny Prescot is locked up by Queen Amadooda and King Dabblededabbledidabblededabbledidabblededabbledidabblededabbledi AKA Bob, who run the Ikea in Croydon as their land, Devon manages to get there and ends up in order to free Nanny Prescot to be involved in a dance off with Hippy De Hop, Elle, Vogue, Mr Roulette and Ms Swan the Ballet Dancer. Hippy De Hop was the third one to be kicked out of the competition and in the end Devon wins and thereby he won the freedom of his grandma, Nanny Prescot. However as they went to embrace each other the Ikea building was about to be blown up under demolition. Part 6 (2016) He is on the cruise ship which Nanny Prescot and Devon end up on which is sailing to the Caribbean. He like they also has not paid to be on board and this soon causes for Captain Birds Eye to send his men Ocean and River after the three for not paying. In the end however the cruise ship crashes into an iceberg despite being in the Caribbean and causes for everyone to clutch onto a piece of the cruise ship in order to survive. They all manage to drift away thereby being separated. Part 7 (2017) Hippy De Hop as well as Nanny Prescot have both separately managed to wash up on the POGA island which is run by Phil who is in charge of the island as well as leading the POGA people who are people believe they are perfect and hop around on poga sticks. Now on the island there is a figure who runs the island known as Il Presidente who is never seen but is in a cubicle toilet where he conducts his affairs. Whoever can get to him first, he will obey whatever they ask for. He also has a button to a volcano which is also located on the island which if pressed will start a volcano. Hippy De Hop wants everyone to have a dance competition wanting to win which he had lost to Devon previously. They all rush up to get there first but in the end it turns out is Jerry Verlan who wish was to press the button so a volcano erupted and in his words the world can be reborn. What ended happening is he is the first one to go flying as the result of the volcano rushing to him and is presumed dead, a factor he seemed to forget. Soon as are Hippy De Hop as are Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, Par Daniels and Phil are caught by the volcano and they in turn all go flying as a result.